


The Most Beautiful of Stars

by FairyLights101



Series: Moms of Space [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Lotor, Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyLights101/pseuds/FairyLights101
Summary: Zethrid huffed. “He can be a fearsome leader if he learns to be a powerful force!”“I think Acxa means with bodyandbrain,” Ezor teased.





	The Most Beautiful of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Also known as: _we're all gay for Acxa_

“What a good boy! Soon you will be destroying planets like a true champion!” 

“Zethrid!” Acxa snapped as she stepped in, blue eyes sweeping across the room, icy. Her mate’s great ears twitched, flattened beneath her scowl, and Acxa shook her head with a long sigh. “Don’t teach Lotor those things - he needs to be a good leader.” 

Zethrid huffed. “He can be a fearsome leader if he learns to be a powerful force!” 

“I think Acxa means with body  _ and _ brain,” Ezor teased as she appeared in the space behind Zethrid, dropping onto her back with a grin as she leaned over Zethrid’s shoulders. 

Lotor blinked up at her before his lips stretched up into a smile, showing off his tiny baby fangs and pink gums. His hands rose, squeezing and grasping at the air until Ezor reached forward, let Lotor take her fingers and squeeze them as she giggled. 

“Such a cutie!” 

Lotor gurgled happily, eyes scrunched up with delight as he tugged on Ezor’s fingers, then turned, curious, drawn by a soft meow. Across the room, Kova blinked lazily at him from Narti’s lap, his tail flicking, the red tuft at the top stark against the gray of their quarters. His purr rumbled a little higher, and Narti’s claw-tipped fingers slipped through his fur, making those wild eyes of his light up a little more. His tail flicked again. 

Lotor’s head tilted to the side for a moment before he tugged his hands away from Ezor’s and shoved them beneath himself. His first attempt to stand left him on his rear, pouting at the ground. His second was much better, and he managed to get his feet under him, no matter how wobbly they were. 

From there, it was an almost nerve-wracking process, watching him wobble his way across the room. Lotor was smart, already  _ very _ good at walking for his age, even if he still stumbled occasionally. But he made it over to Narti and Kova with ease, and he flopped into his mother’s lap and stuck his hand out, fingers fisting gently into Kova’s fur. Kova’s eyes fell to slits, just for a second, before they settled back on Lotor, following along his face, his body. Drinking in the details for Narti. 

Acxa couldn’t help but smile as she leaned back, watched her son as he wiggled further onto her mate’s lap and nuzzled into the crook of her arm. “Looks like he’s back with his favorite mom,” she said softly. 

“Man,” Ezor whined, “I wish  _ I  _ was his favorite mommy!” 

Kova’s eyes cut over as Narti snorted with a shake of her head. Her fingers settled into Lotor’s hair, ruffling the soft white tresses as she turned her head, Kova’s going with it, to settle on Ezor. The thoughts were directed to her, but they spilled to the rest, milky and warm, soft with the calm.  _ “I have Kova. That’s why. “ _

Ezor grinned. “Guess I need to get me a cute kitty or something!” 

Kova rolled his eyes and turned back to Lotor, fully engrossed with petting Kova, making that tail flick and those rumbling purrs fill their quarters.

Acxa shook her head and crouched down onto the floor. “Lotor.” Reluctantly, their son turned, stared at her with deep blue eyes for a long moment before he twisted away from Narti. 

_ “Besides, we all know who his real favorite is.”  _

Acxa could feel her cheeks grow warm, filling with a purple blush as she ducked her head, focused on their son. On their little prince as he walked over, toes curling against the floor, eyes fixed solely on her. 

There was another smile tugging at his lips, sweet, and she held her arms out, unable to resist. He giggled as she scooped him up and pulled him to her chest, cooing softly. “So handsome,” she breathed as she brushed her fingers through his hair, already growing out despite having been cut just a short while before. “You’re going to be very special,” she breathed as she trailed her fingers across his forehead. “So very special.” 

Lotor made a soft sound at her, blinking at her with those huge, endlessly deep blue eyes, his buttery-gold sclera almost glowing. 

“Acxa.” 

She glanced up, found Ezor close to her, those bright blue eyes glittering as she swooped in, kissed Acxa on the forehead. Acxa froze, warmth rushing to her face, and it was all she could do to pull one hand away from Lotor and hide her face in it, practically squirming as another kiss was brushed across the top of her head. “You’re so cute!” Ezor squealed, peppering her with soft kisses. “Absolutely adorable!” 

_ "And she’ll be the cause of him getting a complex." _

Acxa huffed, leaned forward and buried her face into Ezor’s shoulder. Her skin was warm, smooth, and it was easy to hide in, the world narrowing down to orange and those faint golden freckles that were indistinguishable with the proximity. But she didn’t care. Not when Ezor was there and her son was in her arms and-  _ oh.  _

Large hands curled around her ribs and squeezed as fuller lips brushed her ears. She shivered, drawn back into the touch, and Zethrid grinned against her temple, pleased. “Such a beautiful woman,” she breathed into Acxa’s ear. 

_ "So lovely,"  _ Narti thought in agreement as she slunk forward, hands reached forward to cup Acxa’s cheeks. _"T_ _ he most beautiful of stars." _

Her breath caught, eyes fluttering shut as Narti leaned in, brushed their mouths together, the thin seam where her’s was twitching with amusement. Acxa gently smacked Narti on the arm, there was no anger behind it, only embarrassment as she tried to swallow her blush and shake it off, just a little bit. 

Narti and Ezor both sank back, Ezor smiling softly as her fingers trailed down, taking the hand no longer on Lotor and lacing their fingers together. “We love you,” she said softly, bright blue eyes fixed right on her, no escape from their piercing gaze. 

Acxa groaned and leaned forward, this time trying to hide her face in Lotor’s stomach. “You can’t just say that,” she whispered. 

_ Because we shouldn’t have love. Love isn’t for Galra.  _

Except they weren’t Galra, not fully. And love was for them because, despite all odds, they’d found one another. Had found Lotor, their beautiful son with his star-white hair and his lilac skin, the color of the flunals back on Tripizor. Lotor, who had been abandoned by anyone who might have cared. Left for the dead, only to be found, just as she had been. 

Acxa closed her eyes. Let the memories bleed in for a moment, ones of stark lights and sirens, of blood splattered everywhere, no tears left to shed as the world faded in and out. Let them sink away just as quick, returning to the muted lights of their cabin as she smiled weakly at the other three. “I love you too,” she breathed. 

Even Narti grinned with that, her fangs glittering in the dark, and a purr burst out of Zethrid as she rubbed her cheek along Acxa, fur tickling at her skin. “Such a beautiful warrior,” she murmured, “A fighter to be feared and revered.” 

Acxa snorted, but she could only melt back into the embrace Zethrid swallowed her with. And, from there, it was all a matter of ceasing the thinking to relish in it. 

Just for a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and hit me up at [tumblr](http://fairylights101writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
